L'art et la manière de foirer son retour dans le passé
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Retourner dans le passé pour empêcher la Renaissance de Voldemort est une chose. Éternuer, rater l'incantation et atterrir en 1971 dans le corps de Morgan McAllister, un illustre inconnu, en est une autre. Mais puisqu'il y est, autant essayer de changer le cours de l'Histoire. Après tout qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien mal tourner ?


Hello les endives !

Je vous poste ça pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au Chapitre 36 de **Nathanaël Wyllt**.

Il va arriver très bientôt, promis ! ;)

Un petit mot pour vous encourager à aller lire **The Rogue Flashpoint** , que mon cher Barberousse-l'hipster à commencé à écrire. Ce serait sympa à vous d'aller faire un tour et lui donner vos avis !

Plein de bisous et à bientôt !

CyberCoffee

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Retourner dans le passé n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée, Harry en convenait.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que dans son désir de changer les choses il ne fasse que les empirer ? Harry avait toujours été d'une maladresse incroyable, il en convenait également. Souvent, ses actions supplantaient sa réflexion et souvent, ses actions envenimaient la situation. Il n'avait jamais été celui qui pensait aux conséquences ni celui qui avait assez de force physique pour les endurer. Il n'était, après tout, ni Hermione ni Ron. Il était Harry, juste Harry.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant de se retrouver coincé dans le corps de Morgan McAllister.

Albus Dumbledore avait tout prévu, paraissait-il, lorsqu'ils en avaient amplement discutés durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. La situation de l'Angleterre sorcière n'était alors pas au « beau fixe » comme le disait le vieil homme –le fait que Lord Voldemort, le plus terrible mage noir de ce siècle, en ait pris le contrôle ne semblait apparemment pas mériter un terme plus catastrophique -, et le peu de résistants qui se battaient encore sombraient peu à peu dans le désespoir. Alors un jour, l'Enchanteur-en-Chef avait dû admettre que le Bien avait perdu et que rien ne pourrait changer cet irrémédiable fait. Rien, si ce n'était partir dans le passé et bouleverser le déroulement des choses à leur avantage.

Ensemble, ils avaient fait les recherches nécessaires. Ensemble, ils avaient élaboré de nombreux plans. Et ensemble, ils avaient mis en place les préparatifs. Les runes avaient été minutieusement dessinées sur le sol du grand bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, les incantations avaient été méticuleusement recopiées sur un parchemin posé par la suite sur un lutrin et leurs pensées avaient été soigneusement préparées pour cet instant unique.

Harry s'était placé au centre du cercle runique, en restant le plus immobile possible comme le lui avait ordonné son mentor qui s'était installé devant son lutrin, baguette à la main, et qui, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, avait lu d'une voix d'outre-tombe le texte qu'il avait sous les yeux en faisant voltiger sa baguette magique comme un chef d'orchestre.

Tout avait été parfaitement calculé au millimètre et à la seconde près.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, avait-il fallu qu'un irrépressible éternuement ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre, ce qui avait fait bouger son pied droit qui avait effacé par mégarde un bout du caractère runique de son prénom, ce qui l'avait fait jurer comme un charretier et qui, finalement, avait fait bafouiller le Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers qui avait relu deux fois le même mot, l'envoyant droit dans le corps d'un illustre inconnu ?

Le transfert s'était fait en un éclair, il avait juste eu le temps de voir le visage déconfit du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix avant que l'espace autour de lui ne se distorde et tourbillonne puis ne l'aspire en son sein.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il était dans une des cabines du célèbre train Poudlard Express qui reliait la Gare de Kings' Cross –au départ de la voie 9 ¾- au village de Pré-au-Lard qui juxtaposait l'École de Sorcellerie. Il avait soupiré de soulagement en se sachant sauf malgré l'incident –minime, à l'évidence !- avant de hurler de stupeur quand, dans la vitre, le reflet qui l'avait regardé ne ressemblait pas au sien.

La première différence notable entre son ancien corps et le nouveau avait été qu'il ne semblait pas avoir encore été touché par la puberté. L'enfant qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. La seconde différence notable avait été qu'il ne ressemblait plus en rien à Harry Potter. Disparus, ses cheveux noirs et indomptables ! Envolés, ses yeux verts ! Parties, sa bouche fine et sa mâchoire carrée ! A la place, des cheveux fins d'une étrange couleur caramel, des yeux pers et un visage poupin au teint hâlé.

Oh, l'enfant n'était certainement pas vilain mais il était si…jeune !

Qui était ce garçon ? Il avait eu beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré ni vu cet enfant lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Alors s'il n'était pas là durant ces années, en quelle année était-il tombé ?

Harry Potter en était là de ses réflexions.

Une peur panique lui empoigna les tripes alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait tout fait foirer. Comment allait-il faire balancer les événements en leur faveur s'il n'était plus Harry Potter ? Et d'ailleurs, qui était-il ? Quel était son nom ?

Le jeune homme parcourut du regard la cabine dans laquelle il se trouvait, à l'affût du moindre indice qui aurait pu le renseigner sur son identité. En levant la tête, il aperçut une valisette suspendue dans le filet à bagages. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avec hâte. Il y avait à l'intérieur quelques friandises sorcières, un magazine et une robe de sorcier noire sans blason. Harry l'extirpa de la valisette et chercha une étiquette avec un nom qu'il trouva dans le revers du col.

Morgan McAllister.

Voilà donc qui il était : un illustre inconnu dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Avisant le magazine, il lâcha subitement la robe et s'en empara. La date n'était pas bonne. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas être en 1971. Tout, absolument tout, avait complètement foiré. Il était censé se retrouver dans sa peau en 1994 afin d'empêcher la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'était en aucun cas prévu qu'il se retrouve Merlin-savait-quand dans le corps de Merlin-savait-qui !

-Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui s'avéra être criarde et bien trop enfantine.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Après tout, il avait une mission à mener à bien. Elle serait plus longue et, certes, plus fastidieuse mais il devait réussir pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, pour la mémoire des personnes tombées au combat, pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour tous ceux qui avaient péris pour le sauver lui.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se morfondre plus encore car la porte de la cabine coulissa et une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux roux et à l'air timide apparut dans l'encadrement. Il faillit hurler de joie quand il reconnut Susan Bones. Il était si euphorique qu'il ne fit pas attention à cette anormalité temporelle.

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle doucement, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

-Bien sûr ! Installe-toi, je t'en prie !

Harry était heureux. Harry était soulagé. Harry aurait pu embrasser Susan tant elle le rassurait.

-Merci, c'est gentil…j'avais une place mais une bande d'horribles garçons m'a mise à la porte de ma cabine.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et de sa bande de décérébrés.

-Tu es la bienvenue ici, en tout cas. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Après tout, il n'était pas censé le savoir.

-A…Amélia Bones, et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de lui.

Harry déglutit. Il n'était absolument pas en présence de Susan mais de sa tante et cela lui confirma qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin. Du fin fond de son esprit en alerte lui vînt une révélation qui lui plut immédiatement : il était certes très mauvais en chronologie mais il était pratiquement certain qu' Amélia Bones avait été à l'école durant la scolarité de ses parents.

-Har…Morgan, Morgan McAllister, se reprit-t-il in extremis. Je suis vraiment enchanté de te rencontrer !

Si la jeune fille eut l'air étonné de son étrange engouement elle n'en montra rien et lui sourit. Et ce fut tout ce qui fut échangé durant presque une heure. Tantôt Harry souriait car il était ravi de pouvoir rencontrer sa famille, tantôt il réfléchissait à sa situation désespérante.

-Euh…dans…dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? s'enquerra subitement Amélia dont l'angoisse se percevait de plus en plus à mesure que le train approchait de sa destination.

-Gryffondor.

S'il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être les Quatre Maisons lors de sa première année, il savait aujourd'hui que sa place était dans la maison des braves.

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi, remarqua la jeune fille. Moi…je ne sais pas. Je suis trop…timide pour y aller, pas assez intelligente pour aller à Serdaigle et je ne souhaite pas aller à Serpentard. Je suppose que je finirai à Poufsouffle.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir une bonne opinion d'eux.

-Pour être exacte, je n'ai pas d'opinion sur cette maison. Personne n'en parle, finalement.

-Tu n'as pas tord, mais je suis certain que c'est une très bonne maison et que si tu y es répartie, tu t'y plairas, la rassura-t-il en repensant à Cédric Diggory et à son altruisme et son fair-play.

-Sûrement, Helga Poufsouffle était tout de même une très grande sorcière !

Ils parlèrent un peu plus des Fondateurs, du château qui était –semblait-il- absolument magnifique, des racontars et des rumeurs, et Harry oublia un moment sa mission et retomba dans le même émerveillement que ressentit des années auparavant lors de sa découverte du monde de la magie.

Ils ne s'interrompirent que lorsqu'une jeune fille ouvrit brutalement la porte.

-Excusez-moi, fit-elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu une chauve-souris ? Celle de mon ami Severus s'est échappée !

-Non, désolés, répondit Amélia.

Harry, lui, s'était littéralement figé. Premièrement parce que cette scène avait un petit quelque chose de déjà-vu et deuxièmement parce que la jeune fille avait des cheveux flamboyants et des yeux verts. Il n'avait pas réalisé avoir de la voir que sa mère n'aurait que onze ans. Et Merlin qu'elle était déjà belle !

-Au fait, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis en première année, comme vous je suppose. Je suis une Née-de-Moldus.

Harry sourit. Le flot de paroles de sa mère lui rappelait Hermione et lui donnait envie de la saisir dans ses bras et de la couvrir de câlins.

-Je parle, je parle, mais comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle c'est Amélia et moi Morgan, les présenta Harry.

-Enchantée ! Ecoutez, j'aurais réellement adoré rester papoter avec vous mais j'ai promis d'aider Sev' à retrouver Noirceur…s'excusa-t-elle en s'éclipsant. On se voit à Poudlard !

Et ce fut quand la porte claqua que Harry réalisa. Elle avait parlé de son ami Severus, et il ne connaissait qu'un seul Severus : son ancien professeur de Potions.

-Elle est…commença Amélia en cherchant le mot approprié pour décrire Lily.

-Intrusive ? suggéra Harry en pouffant.

-Non…envahissante, je suppose.

-Elle m'a l'air d'être très gentille, cependant.

Amélia hocha la tête avec ferveur comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir pu donner un avis peu flatteur sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Habillons-nous ! décida le garçon en se levant pour tirer sa valisette du filet.

Le train se mit à ralentir au moment-même où ils terminaient de boutonner leurs robes par-dessus leurs vêtements. Harry trouva d'ailleurs la sienne horriblement rugueuse. Cela l'étonna car il n'avait jamais vraiment été douillet, habitué comme il l'était de porter les vieilles affaires de son cousin Dudley.

-Terminus ! Terminus ! Gare de Pré-au-Lard ! Terminus !s'écria le haut-parleur grésillant du train.

Amélia et lui empoignèrent leurs affaires et descendirent du train pour rejoindre la masse d'élèves grouillante sur le quai. Une multitude d'enfants et d'adolescents chahutaient, criaient, hurlaient, pleuraient, riaient et Harry réprima un frisson d'inconfort.

Depuis quand était-il si gêné par la foule ?

-Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez-moué ! Hop, hop, hop, on s'dépêche !

Au milieu de cet attroupement, Hagrid, le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard -un terme pompeux pour désigner le garde-chasse- tentait de rassembler la totalité des élèves de première année, qui n'étaient pas rassurés de voir un demi-géant. Le revoir lui mit autant de baume au cœur que ça ne le lui serra : Hagrid avait été son tout premier contact avec le monde magique et un très bon ami parti trop tôt.

-Dépêchons ! beugla de plus belle l'homme du haut de son imposante stature. N'a pas toute la journée !

Les deux compères se dirigèrent tant bien que mal dans sa direction et finirent par se retrouver plantés devant l'homme qui paraissait bien plus grand vu de près.

-J'vous connais pô vous, vous d'vez être des premières années ! C'est quoi vos noms ?

A son tour, Amélia les présenta et Hagrid s'exclama à grands cris qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié leurs parents respectifs.

-D'ailleurs, y vont comment tes parents ? s'enquerra le grand homme en se baissant vers Harry.

-Euuuh…ne put que répondre intelligemment le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Bien, très bien !

-Si vous les aviez vu tous les deux ! s'exclama le garde-chasse en se remémorant ses souvenirs. Y z'étaient comme chien et chat ! Pouvaient pas s'voir en peinture ! Iseabel Nott et Balthair McAllister. J'ai été ben surpris, moué, quand j'ai appris qu'y s'étaient mariés !

Finalement, il était bienheureux que le demi-géant fût si bavard. Harry glissa et mémorisa dans un coin de sa tête les noms de ses nouveaux parents. Il se promit d'aller se documenter le plus rapidement possible afin d'en savoir le maximum et parfaire sa nouvelle identité. Il tiqua cependant au nom de famille de sa mère : Nott. Elle devait sans aucun doute appartenir à la grande famille de Sang-Pur. De son temps, il lui semblait bien qu'un certain Théodore Nott avait été réparti à Serpentard.

-Incroyable, n'est-ce pas !

-Pour sûr ! confirma l'homme. J'me souviens d'eux parce qu'y z'ont fait exploser la salle de Potions à force de s'ch'mailler. C'tait pas beau à voir.

Les parents de Morgan McAllister avaient l'air d'être particulièrement dangereux.

-C'pas tout mais allons-y !

Hagrid leva un bras gigantesque et la lanterne de fer rouillé qu'il tenait par son anse s'alluma sans que personne ne vienne enflammer la bougie à l'intérieur. La totalité des premières années le suivit comme un seul homme alors qu'il les dirigeait vers le lac.

-Bon, vous vous m'ttez par groupe de quat' et vous grimpez dans une barque, on s'dépêche ! les informa-t-il une fois sur la berge.

Amélia et Harry s'installèrent dans l'une d'entre elle et furent rejoints peu de temps après par Lily et un frêle garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier était sans aucun doute Severus Rogue, son professeur de Potions, l'homme le plus détestable de tous les temps.

-Voici Severus Rogue, il va entrer en première année lui aussi, confirma Lily en le présentant.

-Bon…bonjour ! fit celui-ci en bégayant.

Entendre l'homme qui avait gâché sa scolarité par ses remarques blessantes et injustes bégayer de timidité stupéfia Harry. Alors, comme ça, Severus Rogue n'avait pas toujours été un insupportable emmerdeur ?

-C'est parti ! mugit le demi-géant en faisant un signe de bras.

Comme douées de pensées, les barques suivirent les directives du garde-chasse et se propulsèrent sur l'eau dans un bel ensemble. Harry n'y fit pas véritablement attention, trop occupé à rassembler les éléments nouveaux et à mesurer l'importance de la catastrophe qu'il avait engendrée. Il fixait d'un œil vide les sillons que laissaient les barques derrière elles. Il lui sembla même qu'un tentacule effleura la surface de l'eau noire avant de s'y enfoncer et de disparaître.

Il connaissait le lac par cœur –même ce qui se cachait sous sa surface- mais son cœur de put s'empêcher de s'emballer comme s'il le découvrait pour la toute première fois. Il faisait déjà nuit-noire et l'eau paraissait aussi effrayante que tranquillisante. Il se surprit à apprécier la sérénité qui l'envahissait. Le ballottement de la barque sur l'eau le calmait étrangement.

La traversée ne leur prit qu'une dizaine de minutes et les barques firent bientôt la queue pour déposer les enfants sur le ponton qu'elles avaient rejoint en s'engouffrant dans une grotte qui menait aux entrailles du château. Ils grimpèrent une série d'escaliers aux marches glissantes, longèrent un couloir sombre dont les flammes des chandelles vacillaient au grès des courants d'air et déboulèrent enfin dans un hall immense.

Hagrid leur demanda d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher et s'en fut non sans oublier d'inviter Amélia et Harry à venir prendre le thé dans sa cabane qui se trouvait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

-J'en ai entendu parler de cette forêt, fit la jeune fille alors que les enfants piaffaient d'impatience. Il paraît que certains élèves y sont entrés et qu'on ne les a jamais revus.

-Mais pou…pourquoi y'aurait-il une école si près d'un endroit si dange…dangereux ? bafouilla Severus en rougissant.

Harry cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Son professeur semblait n'avoir aucune confiance en lui. Ce n'était pas Rogue ou tout du moins pas le Rogue qu'il connaissait. Et ça le perturbait énormément.

-Il doit avoir ses raisons et à mon avis il sait pertinemment quand et qui pénètre dans cette forêt, lui expliqua-t-il en pensant à Dumbledore.

-Qui ça « il » ? demanda Lily en penchant la tête.

-Albus Dumbledore, évidemment !

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître Poudlard.

-Evidemment, j'y ai quand même…euh, mes parents m'ont raconté beaucoup histoires à son propos ! se reprit Harry de justesse en se morigénant de son inattention.

-Silence ! claqua sèchement la voix de Minerva McGonagall, la femme qui avait été son professeur de Métamorphose durant ces sept dernières années.

Harry se retourna immédiatement. Bien que plus jeune, son ancien Chef de Maison en imposait par sa prestance toute britannique, une prestance qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais perdue au fil du temps.

-Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall et je suis la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Il faudra vous habituer à me voir car je serai aussi votre professeur de Métamorphose durant les sept prochaines années à venir. Vous allez bientôt être repartis dans l'une des Quatre Maisons qui composent cette école. Elles ont pour noms Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire durant toute la durée de la répartition, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, Professeur ! scandèrent en chœur les élèves intimidés.

-Bien, très bien.

Un claquement sourd retentit dans le hall et la lourde porte en bois qui donnait sur la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Si la plupart des enfants qui composaient les élèves de première année s'amassaient et se poussaient pour essayer de distinguer ce qui se trouvait derrière, Harry fixait son professeur d'un air absent en se disant que le vert de sa robe se mariait à ravir avec les dorures de ses manches. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué auparavant que Minerva McGonagall s'habillait avec autant de goût !

Rangés deux par deux en suivant la femme au chignon sévère, tous les enfants entrèrent dans La Grande Salle qui les ébahit par sa taille incommensurable. Même à Harry, elle sembla bien plus spacieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé : les quatre immenses tables où se tenaient des centaines d'élèves répartis par maisons prenaient toujours pratiquement la longueur de la pièce et, au fond de celle-ci, à l'horizontale, la table des professeurs présidait toujours l'assemblée.

Arrivés devant celle-ci, au pied de l'estrade de laquelle les autres professeurs étaient perchés, la femme leur fit signe de s'arrêter et elle rejoint un tabouret en bois sur lequel était élégamment posé le fameux Choixpeau. Harry balaya la Grande Salle du regard, il ne reconnaissait aucun élève –même vaguement. Alors que l'assemblée était silencieuse et écoutait respectueusement la chanson du Choixpeau, seuls deux garçons de première année dont il ne voyait que le dos ricanaient. L'un d'entre eux pointait son doigt dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils et se demandant quel était leur problème mais il finit par comprendre qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui mais de Rogue qui était posté à ses côtés.

Harry fixa attentivement les deux garçons : de tailles et de corpulences identiques, de dos, on aurait facilement pu les confondre si l'un n'avait pas eu les cheveux longs et lisses alors que l'autre les avait courts et en bataille. Agacé par leur manque de maturité, Harry fronça le nez. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Severus avait remarqué qu'il était l'objet de moqueries et tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière Amélia. Harry haussa les sourcils : où était donc passé le terrifiant maître des potions qu'il avait toujours connu ? Alors qu'il allait tourner à nouveau le regard vers le Choixpeau, il remarqua que la main de sa mère était fermement entrelacée à celle de son ancien professeur et il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à voir ce genre de choses.

La salle applaudit et Harry quitta les mains entrelacées des yeux pour suivre la Cérémonie de Répartition.

-Vous allez maintenant être répartis dans la Maison qui vous correspondra le mieux, expliqua le professeur McGonagall en déroulant un parchemin de la main droite et en soulevant le chapeau élimé de la main gauche. Quand je dirais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, il vous répartira. Je tiens à rappeler que son verdict est sans appel. Abbot, Kathleen !

Une fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux grosses lunettes sortit du rang et s'avança à petits pas vers l'estrade. Elle grimpa avec difficulté sur le tabouret et tous les enfants de premières années sursautèrent quand une bouche se forma dans le cuir du Choixpeau et que celui-ci s'écria :

-SERDAIGLE !

Tous les élèves aux cravates bleues et argent se mirent à applaudir et Kathleen Abbot courut rejoindre leur table en rougissant.

-Black, Sirius !

Harry se figea et attendit que son parrain sorte du rang. A sa grande surprise, ce fut l'un des deux garçons qui s'étaient moqués de Rogue qui s'avança vers le tabouret. Lorsqu'il fit face à l'assemblée, c'était un enfant plein de vie qui leur souriait effrontément qu'il eut la joie de découvrir. Ce Sirius-là ne ressemblait en rien au Sirius aux traits fatigués qu'il avait connu.

-GRYFFONDOR ! s'écria le Choixpeau, déclenchant un grondement de murmures abasourdis.

-Un Black à Gryffondor !? s'exclama une élève de Serpentard de troisième année que Harry reconnut comme n'étant autre que Bellatrix Lestrange – toujours Black à cette époque. C'est une honte !

Loin d'être perturbé par le verdict de sa répartition, Sirius sauta du tabouret en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à son camarade de moqueries. Harry fut alors pris d'un espoir enfantin : Remus lui avait toujours dit que Sirius et son père avait été amis dès le premier trajet pour Poudlard, s'agissait-il donc de lui ? Trop occupé à essayer d'apercevoir le visage du garçon devant lui, il ne fit plus attention à la Répartition jusqu'à ce qu'il entende « Evans, Lily ! ».

Sans surprise, sa mère fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Harry se tourna vers Rogue qu'il avait sentit se crisper lorsqu'elle s'était assise à la table qui l'accueillerait durant les sept prochaines années. Il remarqua alors qu'Amélia n'était plus à leur côtés et il la chercha du regard parmi les élèves déjà répartis. Il la trouva à Poufsouffle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Lupin, Remus ! » fut réparti à Gryffondor et l'enfant famélique aux traits creusés qu'était alors son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'avança péniblement jusqu'à sa table. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

-McAllister, Morgan ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Trop occupé à observer toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de pouvoir connaître plus que quelques instants, Harry ne réagit pas et resta où il se trouvait.

-McAllister, Morgan ! répéta le professeur.

Ce fut grâce au coup de coude que Rogue lui flanqua dans les côtes qu'Harry réalisa que c'était lui qu'on appelait ainsi.

-Ah, c'est moi ! s'écria-t-il en oubliant toute retenue. Désolé, professeur, j'étais dans les nuages.

Cela déclencha les rires attendris des élèves plus âgés et une moue à moitié irritée, à moitié amusée de la part de Minerva McGonagall.

-Soyez plus attentif Mr McAllister, le prévint la femme au chignon sévère.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, euphorique.

Sa Répartition allait être une formalité et il allait pouvoir avoir le plaisir incomparable de passer des années entières avec ses parents, son parrain et Remus. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant un enfant rondelet et timide au premier rang, devant lui, qu'il se rappela que Peter Pettigrew existait aussi à cette époque. Sa lèvre supérieure se releva de dégout et de colère. Ce parasite ne méritait pas de fouler le même sol que ceux qu'il avait trahi.

Harry reprit ses esprits quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur son crâne et qu'il commença à gigoter en marmonnant.

-SERPENTARD ! finit-il par s'exclamer.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry.

-Pardon !?


End file.
